The Rickchurian Mortydate
"The Rickchurian Mortydate" is the tenth and final episode of the third season of Rick and Morty. It is the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 1, 2017. It was written by Dan Harmon and directed by Anthony Chun. Synopsis Rick goes on a confrontation with the President. Characters * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith * The President * Steve * Summer Smith * Beth Smith (possibly clone) * Task Force Alpha * Presidentress * Gargantuans * Locations * The White House ** Kennedy Sex Tunnels ** Truman Cocaine Lounge (mentioned) ** McKinley Hooker Dump (mentioned) ** Lincoln Slave Colosseum (mentioned) * Amazon Rainforest * Clothes Shop * Smith Residence * Episode Notes Trivia * In celebration of season 3, ''Pocket Mortys''' weekly updates will coincide with new episodes, including new avatars for players to collect.1 With the release of this episode came: TBA as avatars, and TBA to catch. http://nerdist.com/pocket-mortys-rick-and-morty-season-3-episodic-updates/ * Rick and Morty apparently break 1000 laws a day * Rick is apparently afraid of pirates * Rick jokes about liking Minecraft because he's autistic (according to himself). It's not apparent if he was being honest or not, but it's possible. Series Continuity * Rick and Morty's ongoing relationship with the President continues from the episode Get Schwifty * Rick references his ability to "move to a new version of Earth", referencing his ability to portal to different dimensions from the episode Rick Potion #9. This ability is also referenced previously in Morty's Mind Blowers. * Beth references her new self, being able to handle the divorce from Jerry, a reference to the events in the episode The Rickshank Rickdemption. * The cracks on the ground are still visible following the events from the episode Ricksy Business. Cultural reference *The title of this episode is a pun on The Manchurian Candidate which is about a presidential assassination. *There are multiple references to former presidents of the USA and related scandals in the form of embarrassing locations that the president lists including: **''the Kennedy Sex Tunnels'' - John F. Kennedy was involved in a scandal with sexual relationships to Marilyn Monroe, and the related location is possibly an innuendo towards female genital regions and the underground tunnels of the White House. **''the Truman Cocaine Lounge'' - may be an allusion to Harry S. Truman's involvement in the White Coke product decision, and such product's former relation towards cocaine. **''the McKinley Hooker Dump'' - could be in reference to the numerous accounts of William McKinley's interactions with prostitutes in the White House **''the Lincoln Slave Colosseum'' - a satirical reference to Abraham Lincoln's involvement with the Emancipation Proclamation in 1862, which declared slaves in the Confederate States free. ***Abraham Lincoln can further be seen as a reference through paintings around the White House; this may be linked to Abradolf Lincler *Rick's statement, "Mining stuff to craft with, and crafting stuff to mine with", towards Morty playing on his laptop is a reference to the popular videogame Minecraft, which is later blatantly referenced by Rick as it starts to grow on him. *Rick references Ghostbusters. *Morty describes the alien the President tasks them to attack at the start as an "X-Files monster", referencing the tv show X-Files. *Rick references South Park. *There is a reference to Star Wars' cantina, possibly from Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope. References Site Navigation Category:Season 3 episodes